Dark Amulet
by Star-Goddess-Sunaru
Summary: [Sequel to Heart of a Half Demon] Miroku escapes and steals a mysterious, supposedly magic, amulet. What does he want it for and where is he? HieiXSunaru Pg for now. R&R No flames.
1. Prologue

Sunaru: Hello again. You guys really liked my other yyh fic and wanted a sequel. So here it is. I've had this for forever, but I was too lazy to post it. Ok, so now it's chappie time. Kinda short but oh well.

**Dark Amulet **

Prologue 

"She's my puppet, now. No longer the Sunaru that you loved." And with that Sunaru gave a loud hollow laugh unlike herself accompanied by his own evil laugh that Hiei hated so much.

"I will never believe that," Hiei spat. For a split second Hiei thought the usual sparkle in Sunaru's eyes came back, but it went away as suddenly as it had come to her dull emotionless eyes.

"Sunaru, please escort him out," Miroku said, fingering the amulet and smirking. Sunaru's eyes glowed a bright red. She stepped down from the elevation next to Miroku and walked in front of Hiei with her monotonous expression.

She roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. Hiei let himself be dragged from pure shock.

Hiei's POV:

You're probably wondering what's happening and how it happened. Those are very good questions. I myself wonder how it all happened, it all seems like a blur to me. I suppose it all started, after Sunaru and I escaped from Miroku's mansion......

Sunaru: Yes, very short, but that's the point. I hope I got you interested. I promise the next chappie will be soon and longer, ok. -- Review!


	2. Morning News

Sunaru: Okay, no one reviewed last time, but I don't care. Well, I DO care cause I want lots and lots of reviews. But What I mean is I'll keep updating, well until I get bored at least.

Dark Amulet

Chapter One: Morning News

The golden sunshine shone through the few windows of the small apartment. Hiei blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the light.

He looked around the room from where he sat on the couch. Sunaru wasn't there or in the kitchen. He opened her bedroom door silently and peaked through.

She lay there sleeping soundly. Hiei withdrew from the door and closed it as silently as he had opened it. It was best he didn't disturb her.

He remembered the last time he had woke her up when she overslept. He shuddered. Plus, he decided, after yesterday with the Miroku thing, she must be really tired.

He walked back to the living room sitting on the couch. He was bored and growing more and more bored by the minute. He started to growl in frustration. He looked around the room.

There was a TV guide and remote next to it on the coffee table in front of the TV. Hiei looked at the cover of the guide, which had a big picture of Will Smith on it. Hiei raised an eyebrow and grabbed the book.

The black and white lines totally confused Hiei. _'What the heck is this!?' _So he threw the book over his shoulder, behind the couch.

He then grabbed the remote. He started pressing buttons until the TV turned on, which totally shocked Hiei, cause he had never turned a TV on before. He went through the channels, muttering things like, "Stupid!" and "What is this shit?"

He watched Oprah a few minute, where they were talking about people who think there's monsters and demons. He smirked when one of the crazy people talked about seeing a evil green monster with eyes all over. Then he decided it was stupid

Finally he found Cartoon Network. "Hmm...this will have to do." Inu Yasha was on, as a matter of fact, it was an Inu Yasha marathon. Hiei's eyes grew big and he pressed his eyes against the screen.

"What the heck are you doing, Hiei!?" Sunaru said in surprised at the sight of Hiei's face pressed against the TV as an Inu Yasha marathon went on. She pulled Hiei away from the screen.

A dazed look was on Hiei's face and his eyes were foggy, so Sunaru began to slap him repeatedly to get him to go back to normal. "You, know being so close to the TV is bad for your eyes."

Hiei snorted. "I'll have to try that wind scare thing sometime..." Hiei said quietly. Sunaru yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"I am SO tired!" Sunaru said loudly as she laid her head against the kitchen table as she sat. Hiei walked into the kitchen after her and stood in the corner quietly.

Suddenly a loud ringing came from Sunaru's bag, which woke her up from the light sleep she had just fallen into.

"What the-? Oh, it's just the communicator Botan gave me," Sunaru said groggily. She went through the bag and took out a small, black round device.

She opened it and pressed a button and put it to her ear. Sunaru's expression turned from sleepy to surprised.

"Okay, we'll be there!" Sunaru said and pressed an other button. She put the communicator back into her bag and ran to the bedroom.

Hiei looked after her curiously. "We have to go to the park ASAP, I have to change." Sunaru yelled from her room.

In a minute Sunaru came hopping out, trying to put a shoe on. She wore a forest green tank top and dark blue jean shorts. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. Hiei wore the usual.

She ran out the door as soon as her shoes were on. "Okay, now we have to go to the park," Sunaru said as Hiei walked out behind her.

Sunaru: Okay, now REVIEW!! NOW!! Cookies to reviewers! No flames. Next chapter is important to the plot.


End file.
